The invention relates to a data communications system including a local beacon communicating, on the one side, with controlling and/or information communicating infrastructure means, for example, a central service provider or the Internet and/or with one or more further local beacons and which, on the other side, contains for wireless communication with one or more end devices located in its vicinity a transceiver combination or in special cases a transmitter only and which is located in, on or in place of, an electric lighting equipment.